Saber (Fate/Origins)
Saber (セイバー, Seibā) is the Saber-class Servant appearing in Fate/Origins. An Enforcer of the Mage's Association, he became the host the Saber-class base container while attempting to interrupt the binding of the Marici. While initially an unwilling participant in the Holy Grail War, he forms a contract with Olivia Ochoa in order to bring a swift conclusion to the conflict. Profile Role Abilities Origin Swordsmanship As expected as an individual possessing his class, Saber's primary fighting style revolves around swordsmanship. While the core of his technique is based around kenjutsu and iaijutsu, which matches the fashion of blade he wields, Saber also incorporates tactics generally associated with the use of the European longsword. While this would normally be impossible for a blade of his design, through the use of exceptional levels of magecraft, Saber is able to use a katana for both precise slices and heavy cleaving strikes. Furthermore, he also readily enhances his own physical parameters through the use of the same spell, allowing him to fight on par with individuals of greatly superior renown without missing a step. When paired with the traits of his , Saber commands unquestionably lethal power in a close range setting. In comparison his defensive capabilities in melee combat do not fall short, applying his natural instincts and honed form to intercept and evade attacks with practiced finesse. Wielding 「　」, an unnamed turned , Saber possesses the unique ability to become progressively more powerful, even as a servant. As an item that rapidly assimilates through his encounters with , and similar entities, 「　」 crystallizes his feats and accomplishments into distinct effects during the course of the war. In fact, Saber believes that eventually the proper name of his sword will become apparent to him, and in that instance it will achieve it's true power. In addition to his sword, Saber also acquired a suit of silver armor when becoming a servant. While not notable enough to be considered a noble phantasm, the armament provides him with a significant level of defense and doubles the effect of his . Equipped, maintained, and restored through the use of magical energy, Saber only dons the raiment when expecting combat. Skills [[w:c:typemoon:Skill#Magic Resistance|'Magic Resistance']] (対魔力, Tai-Maryoku) Rooted in his background witnessing and experiencing countless spells and curses, Saber has achieved the ability to cancel out spells with a chant below three verses. Even if targeted by High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals, it is difficult for him to be affected. This ability is further bolstered by inherent traits of the Saber class container, doubling his potency of resistance when clad in his servant armor. In that state he boasts near invulnerability against even the highest levels of modern magecraft, no matter what High-Thaumaturgy it is, and is even shielded against spells from the . Only and members of the with divinity, can overpower his resistance without question. Due to the nature of his defense, Saber's resistance only shows its greatest immunity against spells that target him from the outside. Damage to his armor, even temporarily, will undoubtedly lower the efficacy of his resistance. [[w:c:typemoon:Skill#Riding|'Riding']] (騎乗, Kijō) Acquired through a combination of his servant class container and experience pursuing heretic mages across the world prior to entering the Holy Grail War, Saber has achieved a notable rank in the Riding skill. With this ability he is able to handle modern vehicles with well above average skill, his experiences are limited to the modern era. As such, which his ability is reduced considerably when attempting to utilize classic mounts such as horses and chariots. Additionally, he cannot ride the likes of Phantasmal Species such as Monstrous Beasts. [[w:c:typemoon:Skill#Mystic Eyes|'Mystic Eyes']] (魔眼, Magan) Saber's trademark and most notable innate skill is without a doubt his possession of the . Obtained during his life as a mortal, prior to being accepted as an apprentice mage, this trait once made him a coveted target for his former master. With the expanded capabilities of these eyes Saber became able to visualize and subsequently interfere with the Lines of Death. In doing so he is able to sever and effectively extinguish the life of nearly any target, formless or not, as long as he is able to conceptualize the target as living. Bolstered by his formal education at the Clock Tower. In fact, it allowed Saber's concept of life and death extends to the performance of Magecraft and other supernatural phenomenon, which provided his single greatest weapon against the heretic mages he hunted for a living. The Divine Spirit Marici has even suggested that the practical use of his eyes far outshine the boon she has offered him, and has referred to Saber in jest as her own Anti-Mystery Noble Phantasm. While originally an ability that caused him a great deal of mental strain, his earned proficiency with using his of his magical circuits has allowed him to master this ability without any notable drawbacks. [[w:c:typemoon:Skill#Instinct|'Instinct']] (直感, Chokkan) Saber possesses a rarely obtained degree of insight geared towards combat. Bordering on the level of true precognition his senses have been honed to the degree that he is able to accurately analyze and predict the trajectory of an opponent's strikes and projectiles to an unprecedented level. While his combat intuition as a mortal was of the highest level, as proven through his survival against countless heretic mages and their inhumane machinations, the attributes of the Saber-class container have pushed his instincts to a truly inhuman level. He himself believes that this is directly due to the sudden increase in his physical parameters opening a myriad of new paths to potential victory as seen through his foresight. [[w:c:typemoon:Skill#Magecraft|'Magecraft']] (魔術, Majutsu) Saber received a formal education in magecraft from his former master, alongside fellow pupil Yasuke, and later with the Mage's Association at the . Despite mastering a deep understanding of magecraft from a functional standpoint, a trait he applied often in his work as an enforcer to counter and dismantle his opponent's spells, Saber does not hail from a notable magical lineage. Furthermore, his unique traits do not hold any value in progressing magecraft towards the Akashic Records. In fact, the only notable exception to this otherwise mediocre use Thaumaturgy is an unusually skillful application of . With this single spell his proficiency has risen to the level of a Caster-class Servant. As a servant himself this ability allows him to enhance both his own physical traits and weaponry one rank beyond their normal values with relatively little mana expenditure. Outside of his primary spell, and advanced familiarity of several styles of magecraft, Saber has demonstrated enough skill to successfully initiate a servant-master contract with Olivia Ochoa. (縮地, Shukuchi) An active application of his Reinforcement magecraft to enhance his mobility to the highest level for an instant. In practice his movements appear akin to teleporation, allowing him to cover vast distances in a fraction of a second, but his abilities are solely grounded in amplified physical attributes. He often applies this technique to close the gap between himself and an enemy and immediately striking him down. As a mortal he made the bold claim that if an opponent is within his sight, then they are undoubtedly within the reach of his blade. It currently unclear how this claim stands up now that he possesses the parameters of a class container. Outside of the full activation of his noble phantasm, a full usage of Reduced Earth possesses the single highest rate of mana expenditure. Category:Servants Category:Saber-class Servants Category:Characters